


Interminable

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Interminable

**Interminable**

When Severus agreed to protect the brat, he did so under duress, he told himself. He didn’t want to have to care for the child of his most hated enemy even if the boy was also the son of his best and only friend.

By the time he believed his job finished, the boy was no longer a boy but a man. Severus knew he still needed someone to watch over him, take care of him, love him. He didn’t know if he was up for the challenge.

“Severus?”

“Hmm?”

“Come back to bed.”

But he would make an effort. 


End file.
